Podwodny Kompleks Lilia
Wielkie Wydarzenie #1. Zakończone. Opis wydarzenia W czerwcu roku 2250 powstał pierwszy podwodny kompleks wypoczynkowy w Göteborgu. Z tej okazji Zarząd Kompleksu zorganizował ogromne przyjęcie z okazji otwarcia wraz z pomocą organizacji Eko-World, która jest partnerem projektu i pilnuje by budownictwo podwodne było bezpieczne zarówno dla życia morskiego, jak i dla ludzi. Zaproszone są najróżniejsze osobistości, inni przychodzą z towarzystwem. Widziano nawet jak niektórzy handlują zaproszeniami by się wzbogacić. Na uroczystość, wszystkich gości, zabierać będą specjalne promy-łodzie podwodne. Wysoki poziom bezpieczeństwa - ochrona i policja. Masa dziennikarzy, wspaniała muzyka, pokazy na scenie, bufet, tańce, zwiedzenia kompleksu, a w tym ogrodów, części hotelowej, wypoczynkowej itd. itp. Potężne przedsięwzięcie. Nikt też nie spodziewa się kłopotów, bo i po co? Punktem programu będzie odsłonięcie wirtualnego projektu podwodnego osiedla Atlantis, które kilka światowych organizacji wraz z Eko-World planują wybudować właśnie pod wodą, na granicach Szwecji Będą tam obecne ogromne sławy i ważne persony - wstęp jedynie dla VIPów. Ważne informacje 1. Kompleks ma wiele pomieszczeń, ale musicie liczyć się z tym, że do większości miejsc można chodzić tylko z przewodnikiem bo inaczej ryzykuje się, że ochrona was złapie i wykopie do sali lub w ogóle z imprezy. Miejsca gdzie można swobodnie przebywać to: Wielki Hol, Główna Sala, Ogrody, Termy oraz Punkt Widokowy. Prosimy na górze każdego posta pisać w jakim miejscu się znajdujecie.. można pisać inne jeśli zaczniecie myszkować. 2. Za przewodnika oraz każdą osobę, która nie jest postacią użytkownika na tej uroczystości, robi MG. jeśli piszecie posta, który wymaga ingerencji MG dobrze jest dodatkowo pod postem napisać "Proszę o udział MG" itp. (Np. chcecie z kimś zagadać itp.). 3. MG odpowiada za ochronę oraz on ustala kiedy rusza "wycieczka oprowadzająca", a także kiedy jakie atrakcje się zaczynają i kończą. 4. Tylko twórca wydarzenia (Snake Eyes w tym wypadku) ma prawo do prowadzenia głównego wątku, inni MG nie mogą tego robić. 5. Jedzcie, pijcie, bawcie się i.. róbcie co chcecie.. myszkujcie, nasłuchujcie, miejcie oczy otwarte, lub po prostu się bawcie. Nigdy nie wiecie, co i komu się przytrafi. Post rozpoczynający "Każdy rozpoczyna swój post na promie, z którego przez specjalną śluzę, pod wodą, przechodzi do wielkiego holu prowadzącego do Głównej Sali. Potem róbcie co uważacie za stosowne. Póki, co gra taneczna muzyka, jest gwar, ludzie tańczą, rozmawiają, delektują się drinkami i poczęstunkiem. Na razie nie ma zwiedzania kompleksu, chyba, że ktoś dojdzie po poście MG wspominającym o rozpoczęciu zwiedzania." ~Snake Eyes Post kończący "W końcu wszyscy zostali ewakuowani. Wy drodzy userzy jesteście na ostatnim promie. Widzicie przez szyby jak okazały kompleks wypełnia się wodą. Teraz niektórzy z Was muszą udać się do szpitali / lekarzy, a inni zająć się pracą. Co jest bowiem wiadome? Że w mieście jest organizacja zwana Światłem.. i raczej nie ma kolorowych zamiarów. Zapewne już wkrótce będzie o tym głośno w gazetach." ~ Snake Eyes Postaci W wydarzeniu udział brali: #Ashe Salander #Molibdeus (aka Gary) #Dick Grayson - rana postrzałowa prawego boku (brak krwawienia) oraz uda (kula przeszła na wylot), nie są obrażeniami krytycznymi; Posiadł znalezione przez Rosę u zamachowca paczkę papierosów, zapalniczkę, wizytówkę, plik banknotów oraz kluczyk owinięty świstkiem papieru; A także znaleziony u Ocrhoniarza paralizator oraz kartę-klucz magnetyczną. #Dr Valentine #Poison Ivy - lekkie skaleczenie z tyłu głowy, spory siniak na plecach, sporo małych zadrapań po szkle na ciele oraz przecięta tętnica lewego uda szkłem #Killer Frost #Jeff Reynold - złamane 2 żebra, rana lewego ramienia i prawego uda po kryształach z żyrandola, silny krwotok z uda #Ezio Auditore - lekkie oparzenia pleców #Rosa Auditore - Posiadła znalezione u zamachowca paczkę papierosów, zapalniczkę, wizytówkę, plik banknotów oraz kluczyk owinięty świstkiem papieru; A także znaleziony u Ocrhoniarza paralizator oraz kartę-klucz magnetyczną. #NPC: Światło #MG: Snake Eyes, Ezio Auditore Mareriał dla policji Ogólnie cały wydział policji dostaje do zbadania nagranie z kompleksu.. muszą je przejrzeć, spisać tekst i spróbowac jakoś zidentyfikowac któż to może mówić, albo chociaż dać znać opinii publicznej, że cokolwiek z tym zrobili. Category:Wielkie Wydarzenia Category:Fabuła